There is a long felt need for apparatuses that require a full range of motion of neck muscles. A full range of motion of these muscles results in increased muscle mass in the neck. Currently, many exercises that target neck muscles are isometric which by nature only target and strengthen subsets of these muscles. Increased range of motion during neck exercises target a broader range of neck muscles, and result in overall neck strength.
Concussions are disruptions of normal brain activity resulting from an impact. Concussions could result from a hit to the head or a violent shock as from a hit not only from blows to the head, but also 1) from body blows that result in whiplash, and 2) whiplash that occurs when the body contacts the ground.
While there has been a focus on concussions in obvious collision sports such as football, recent studies suggest that people of any age and gender who participate in contact sports are not immune to the risks of concussions. In fact, one study suggests that the majority of all concussions are suffered by females. Similarly, because of their lack of neck muscle, children are also vulnerable to the risks of concussions.
In contact sports, a person could suffer a concussion when his or her neck is jolted or suddenly whiplashed. Not surprisingly, a faster or more accelerated movement of the head results in more serious head injuries. However, a person with increased muscle mass in the neck will have more stability during such a collision, and this person's head and neck will jolt or rotate at a decelerated speed upon impact compared to a person with less muscle mass or strength. Therefore, it has been suggested that a person with increased muscle mass in the neck will have lower risk of suffering a concussion. As such, athletic trainers strength & conditioning coaches have begun to include neck strength exercises on a collegiate level in order to increase neck strength in an effort to reduce the concussion rate.
Previously, exercise equipment was isometric by nature and failed to allow the user to exercise a full range of motion, including rotational movement in the head. Further, many of the previous inventions that attempted to address a broader range of motion were bulky, heavy, loose-fitting, uncomfortable, or require multiple users. Here, the embodiments of the present disclosures teach exercises that are both isotonic and isometric (i.e., having or lacking movement) by nature. Isotonic exercises provide movement of the muscle when force is applied. Isometric do not provide movement of the when force is applied. In other words, when a muscle is in motion, isotonic force is applied; when a muscle is in a stationary position, isometric force is applied. Indeed, embodiments of the invention cause concentric contractions (i.e., shortening) of a muscle and eccentric contractions (i.e., lengthening) of the same or a different muscle.
The resistance level provided by disclosure is appropriate to the level of strength of athletes. It provides a number of ways for the athlete to progress as additional strength gains are achieved including the built-in progression.
Professional and collegiate teams have known the benefits of neck strengthening and have incorporated it into their training for decades. As the understanding of the risks of concussion and the higher likelihood of occurrence in young athletes (especially young females) continues to increase, it only makes sense to provide them with an easy-to-use, inexpensive way to prepare their necks for the rigors of participation in sports.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will result in increased passive stiffness of the head and neck. Regular resistance training has exhibited increases and alterations of the mechanical properties in passive muscle tissue.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in increased resistance to deformation forces. As a stronger neck becomes less compliant to outside forces, reducing deformation of the neck, therefore displacement of the head will also be reduced.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in lowering of concussive and sub-concussive forces. Neck strength provides neck stabilization and bracing against impact. A stronger head and neck segment aids in skull placement rigidity, thus reducing concussion occurrence.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in enhanced ability to move the head quickly. A conditioned neck moves more fluidly with added strength. A stronger neck can exude movement that one would call increased athleticism.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in increased maximum oxygen uptake by strengthening the musculature that elevates the rib cage. The muscles used in heavy exertion breathing can be found between the ribs and between the neck and the upper ribs. The diaphragm, muscles between the ribs and one of the muscles in the neck, called the scalene muscle, are involved in almost every breath taken. If additional help is needed expanding the lungs, other muscles in the neck are recruited. The scalene muscles are lateral vertebral muscles that begin at the first and second ribs and pass up into the sides of the neck. There are three of these muscles. When the neck is fixed, the scalenus anterior muscle elevates the first rib to aid in breathing.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in increased blood flow to and from the brain to become more effective at cooling. The efficiency of selective brain cooling is increased by evaporation of sweat on the head and by ventilation through the nose. The increases in intravenous pressure gradient across the skull increase emissary flows and hence enhance the efficiency of brain cooling. Exercising the neck is known to increase blood flow to the brain. A properly conditioned neck can cool the brain more effectively.
The application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in Reduction of headaches due to weakened head muscles. Several studies have shown that a well-trained, stronger head and neck reduces headaches. One reason is simply that a stronger neck does not fatigue during everyday activities while holding the head upright.
Finally, the application of a proper head and neck resistance training program will also result in increased balance and athleticism by training the hotbed of proprioception. Proprioceptive inputs from the cervical musculature play an important role in head-eye coordination and postural processes. Muscle spindle density is extremely high in the deep muscles of the human neck.
Therefore, it is one object of embodiments of the present disclosure to provide progressive and varying resistance during exercise of the neck. Varying range and increased resistance is not possible using a conventional weight machine.
It is one object of embodiments of the present disclosure to provide a training apparatus and methods of using the apparatus to increase muscle strength in the head and neck region. Because the head is stabilized throughout the use of the apparatus, the neck and shoulders complete a full range of motion. Resistance provided by embodiments of the present invention allows a user to perform smaller movements, including rotational movements, of the head. Use of such an apparatus not only will improve neck strength, but it will also help athletes lower the risk of concussions. When a user is struck, the speed (i.e., the jolt) of the head is not as severe because of stronger, stabilizing neck muscles. As a result, the user reduces the severity of sub-concussive and concussive blows.
In one embodiment, an object is to provide an apparatus for monitored, controlled resistance training.
In another embodiment, an object is to provide an apparatus for neck muscle rehabilitation. The apparatus and methods are to be used by athletes, and supervised by athletic trainers, personal trainers, physical therapists, and others in the medical field.
In another embodiment, an object is to impose a training method that will cause the athlete's muscular system in the neck to adapt by increasing the size and strength of the specific muscle fibers in the neck used to accomplish the movement.
In another embodiment, an object is to provide a training method that will increase a user's neck strength so as to respond an action and respond to inhibit whiplash, sudden jolts or abnormal movement that could result in sub-concussions or concussions.
In another embodiment, an object is to provide an apparatus and methods for performing additional exercises, including, but not limited to, upright rows, bent-over rows, shrugs, and single arm press.
In previous apparatuses, full range of neck muscles could not have been utilized because of limitations of the apparatuses in the art. No other apparatus snuggly fits onto the user's head to allow for full range of motion and thus complete exercise of neck muscles. Therefore, it is another object of the invention to allow the apparatus allows tilt, rock, and rotate with non-slip resistance while the apparatus is around the head. The crucial feature of the invention is the wrap that snuggly surrounds the head. When the apparatus is in use, the component attached to the head strap is one of side of the head. The handle is pulled around to the opposite side of the head. The force of the pull causes enhanced tightening or snugness of the head strap.
When using the apparatus, the head and neck are secure. It allows for a short range of motion.
Further, the slideable adjustment mechanism accommodates varying amounts of resistance and varying arm lengths of users. It also allows for individual training.
In addition, the design of the present invention allows the apparatus to be light, portable, affordable, and easy to use. It is intended that users could be any gender and any age, including a child.